


Retribution (being edited)

by MINYUK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bromance to Romance, Conflict, Corruption, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Family Drama, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINYUK/pseuds/MINYUK
Summary: The God of beauty stepped forward, his fingers gliding over Renjun’s cheek before he yanked him against his own body, his lips covering the squirming God's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a little series i found in my drafts and decided to post to keep myself busy between ALIEN updates. Hope you enjoy!

        Renjun, God of harvest, loved Earth. There was so much to cherish, to soak in, to see-- he often found himself sneaking away to visit the realm to tend to his secret garden he’s made for himself in a small field. Earth was the only place he could grow his favorite fruit-- Aquat. An orange fruit, filled with liquid sugar that seeped out if you pierce the skin. The fruit was huge, which made it difficult to eat in secret. He would cut a few pieces and wrap them up delicately and bring them back to his own realm to share with the other Gods that smiled in joy as they feasted with the juice in their gold cups. 

        Renjun managed to sneak away again, gliding across the small field, his garden in sight. The grass has grown so tall, he noticed. He had to gather up his robes in his hands to walk without stumbling. He approached his love, relishing in the moment as he lay back, getting lost in the presence of the flowers and food that surrounded him. He closed his eyes, so at peace that he fell into a snooze, not taking notice to the two figures that stood just a mile away.

        Both were Gods, powerful in their own right. On the right, with a mound of pink bangs framing his face was Jaemin, wrapped in short, white robes with a rose gold crown nestled in his waves. The God of sexual love and beauty was no doubt a tanned beauty, having soft boyish features that brightened when his lips cracked into smiles. Next to him, Jeno, God of the sea and earthquakes wore that same stoic expression. He too was wrapped in robes, cutting off just above the knees-- only his were a deep blue. Black hair contrasted with his pale skin, and his most outstanding feature was six droplets of water forming a halo just above his head. Such young Gods, why aren’t they smiling? Why are their faces painted with no emotion? They were filled with hatred, the hot feeling racing in their blood. So hot, they clench their fists. They started their march,

        They were struck by the garden itself. It was bright, voluminous with mounds of flowers and fruit ranging in shades and colors.He looked at home with the garden, the pair noticed, his legs tangled in the stems of the roses and fingers lost in the carnations. He was a beauty, his brown hair printed with gentle waves sprayed all around his head like a fan of purity, his young and soft features dotted with light freckles that descended to his shoulders, exposed by his slipping orange robes. He appeared to be sleeping on his side, his arm extended under his head as a pillow. His face wore a permanent smile as he rolled on his back now. Jaemin could barely hold in his gasp.

        Light and long brown eyelashes coated his closed eyes-- they took in his features.Such a beautiful thing Sicheng. God of home and fertility has created.

        Their approach was quiet, feet gliding around the soft bed of flower that tickle their toes. They loomed over Renjun, watched their form create a shadow over him like a predator closing in on his prey.Those eyes snapped open in seconds, revealing dark brown eyes that flashed yellow as he shot up into sitting, his beautiful features twisting in alarm. Jaemin and Jeno noticed then the simple flower crown around his head that was previously camouflaged with the garden his head once laid on.

        “What the hell are you doing here?” his voice was soft, but it held so much authority, it caught the Gods off guard. Jeno looked at his partner in crime, urging him to speak.

        Jaemin’s lips curved into a smirk, leaning forward and reaching a hand out, “Come,” instead of having a dainty hand take his, his arm was suddenly wrapped tightly with the very vines that creeped out of Renjun’s hands. The vines gripped tight, not planning to attack but warning Jaemin. Jeno stepped forward, but his ankles were trapped in the same situation. 

        “What the hell are you doing on Earth?” Renjun demanded again, rising to his feet, his robes billowing around his small form. You’d think Jaemin would be in panic, but he only chuckled, resting a hand on the vines that trapped him. Suddenly, they released him-- and his eyes glowed a shimmering gold. The harvest God’s eyes widened, watching his own plants slowly release the Gods, curling around his own arms. The vines tightened around him even though he fought hard to get them under his own control. 

        The God of beauty stepped forward, his fingers gliding over Renjun’s cheek before he yanked him against his own body, his lips covering the squirming God's. Jeno watched as Renjun’s eyes suddenly became out of focus-- then they closed. His body slumped in his forced slumber. 

        “Do we give him to Doyoung or Yuta?” he asked, watching his partner lift up the sleeping God in his arms. 

        “We best give him to Yuta, it was his plan afterall.” Jeno nodded, going over his orders in his head briefly before he grabbed onto Jaemin as he teleported back to their hideout, leaving a mass of rose gold shimmers in their place.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anyone who's read the old version of this chapter—  
> it's a lot different, i took the plot in another direction  
> the other chapter will also be changed.

      

      Renjun finally woke up, his hands tied above his head. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was rested on a bed, covered in velvet red material with sheer black sheets draping over him. The room was barely lit by a candle that sat somewhere behind him, probably near his head judging from the heat he felt on his head. The God took a moment to go over what happened in the last few hours. He was sleeping, Jaemin and Jeno appeared, he was kissed— and ended up here. What were they doing on Earth? Did they follow him there? That means—   
  
       "Renjun,” he instantly recognize that deep voice, laced with a thick Japanese accent. The God of seduction slipped his way into the room, the candle only allowing half of his face to be seen. His toga was loosely wrapped around him, dipping at his chest and allowing most of his chest to be seen, and on his head, a soft flower crown that was oddly familiar. “You’re awake,” when Renjun stayed silent, weakly yanking at whatever was holding him hostage, Yuta smiled, a smile so beautiful, Renjun had to force himself to look away. As Yuta loomed over him, bending at the waist to get closer, the more Renjun’s heart pounded in his chest. 

        He needed to get the fuck out of here.    
  
       “Baby,” Yuta practically moaned, “you’ve grown up so gracefully.” he paused to rest a gentle hand on the milky white skin of the younger God’s leg. Renjun’s skin crawled, and he jerked himself away the best he could. The Japanese God pouted at the obvious rejection, almost convincing, Renjun thought. 

        “Well, I guess there’s no need to stall any longer,,” he stepped up to the bed, tossing a leg over the younger God, trapping him beneath his body. He gripped his jaw tightly, forcing his eyes to meet his own. “I only have one purpose to keep you here, and I bet it’s quite obvious, isn’t it? It’s not that hard to figure me out.” his voice was liquid honey slipping between his lips, and he leaned in to steal a kiss.    
  
       Jaw tight, lips pursed, Renjun answered, “You want to know where Sicheng is, you crazy bastard.” Renjun concluded, “even if I told you where, you wouldn’t be able to get to him. It’s a realm protected by he himself. You would need his blessing to be able to enter the realm and something tells me you’ll  _ never _ —” a sudden stinging slapped him in the cheek. His head flew to the side from the force, he clenched his jaw further.

        “You’re so mean,” Yuta whined, nuzzling his cheek against Renjun’s, “all I wanted was to know where to find him.” he waited in silence, patiently waiting for an answer. But it never came, and that made him smile—hiding his irritation.   
  
       “I don’t have cool powers, I’ll admit. I don’t—  _ can’t _ make fire, or heal people, or have the wisdom of a thousand owls,” he said calmly, “but I think we both know there’s something I can do that’s  _ way _ more destructive than anything you can imagine. I don’t want to do it, but I will if you take me there,” his words were soft, but Renjun sensed that underlying threat in his tone. He knew exactly what he was talking about, and the more he thought about it, the more he found himself dreading the situation he managed to slip into. He still didn’t speak.

        Yuta snapped his fingers, and just like that, the weight was lifted off him and Jeno’s face came into view. He was stoic as he reached out, wrapping his fingers around Renjun’s skinny throat. For a second, nothing happened. The God of harvest suddenly felt...something build up in him. His lungs felt as if they were filling with something that wasn’t air. He choked, the burning in his lungs becoming more apparent. 

        Then his mouth finally opened, water leaking from the sides of his mouth. Jeno was drowning him— from the inside out. Delicate legs thrashed, a mass of brown hair fell into a pretty face— Jeno watched Renjun drown over and over and over again.   
  
       “Enough,” his hand lifted on command. They watched in silence as Renjun coughed up the last of the water in his lungs, gasping for air that he desperately needed. “Will you talk now?” to their dismay, the harvest God shook his head frantically.   
  
       “You can’t— reach the realm, I swear, even if I told you-!” Jaemin pushed between Jeno and Yuta, raising his hand as golden shimmers began to spark between his fingers. Renjun gasped as five fingers slammed on his stomach and a sudden boom of energy was forced in at such a fast rate, it sent shocks of pain through the small God. Jaemin’s powers conflicted with his own and that caused a clash within him that rendered him a screaming mess on the bed. 

        Never had he felt a pain like this. It could be best described as being set on fire on the inside, the flames igniting your muscles, nerves, organs and everything between. The other two had no idea what the hell Jaemin was doing, and how he managed to swipe a power like that, but they weren’t sure if it would kill Renjun, so Yuta yanked Jaemin away just as the answer slipped from Renjun’s mouth.  _ Vale _ .   
  
       “Vale? He’s in Vale?” Yuta knows of the tiny realm, and that damn brat was right, there was no way he was going to be able to just enter a realm like that, especially if Sicheng himself had it protected against him. But...his gaze slid over to the partners in crime. They, obviously were trusted by Sicheng, right?   
  
       “You guys can get into Vale, can’t you?” Jaemin looked at him.   
  
       “We’ve never tried, but I think we can,” he replied, eyeing the tired out God on the bed, drenched in sweat. Yuta noticed this, and smiled sweetly.   
  
       “Good, go spread the news: Renjun’s missing,” he said, tapping his chin. The pink haired God scowled in confusion.   
  
       “You don’t plan to give him back?” he asked. Yuta’s eyebrows raised in curiosity.    
  
       “Oh? Do you want me to give him back?” Yuta took a moment to walk over to the exhausted harvest God and in a second, he was untied. “Then you take him back,” the pink haired God narrowed his eyes, even stepped back to keep himself from snatching Renjun and running. It wasn’t that easy.

        “If I do that, Sicheng won’t have a reason to gun for you.” at Yuta’s smile, he grimaced. 

        “Ah~ you’re so smart, my child. But, now that I think about, I don’t trust that you showing your face is enough to make Sicheng leave the realm.” he thought aloud, “at most he’ll send his little brats to fetch him. He knows that if he leaves the realm, his protection with disappear.” They needed something big, something Sicheng couldn’t ignore. Do they kill Renjun? No, there’s nothing to gain from that. 

        Then it came to him. He turned to Jaemin, who was still eyeing his treasure on the bed. How cute. Yuta’s isn’t stupid, he knows exactly what Jaemin wants, and that he’ll do anything to have it. But just how far is he willing to go?

 

“I have an idea, but little Nana here might not like it~” 

* * *

 

        Another sweet kiss to muffle the sounds that echoed in the vast room. Kun, God of goddesses, women and marriage, usually wouldn't mind it, but for a place like this, it was easy to get caught.   
  
       “Shh,” he soothed, his hips snapping forward again and again, “remember where we are.”   
  
       “You're not making it any easier,” Sicheng chided, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, his back arching off the velvet gold covers that he laid upon. It was very rare that the lovers were able to sneak away and make love like this. So rare, Sicheng, God of the home and fertility, would find himself craving for Kun's attention. As if a spell was cast on him, he would sneak into Kun's quarters late in the night and snuggle up on him, wrapping his thin limbs around him.   
  
       Now it was Kun that wrapped his arms around Sicheng in an embrace to keep him grounded, for he was thrusting hard enough to make the fertility God bump his head. He loved watching Sicheng, whose image was stained with royalty and etiquette, suddenly unfold and become as needy as a white below him. It was endearing to know that he will be the only one to see him like this, to know that Sicheng felt vulnerable enough to show such a vulgar side to him. Kun wasn’t showing any mercy today, Sicheng picked up on instantly the moment he was thrown on his back. And now, an orgasm was hitting so hard, he was arching painfully off the bed.   
  
       “There was so much more I wanted to do,” Kun commented, relaxing in the warmth that followed sex, pulling his lover even closer to him.   
  
       “Yeah?” Sicheng questioned, “like what?”   
  
       “Don't think of me as strange, but I've always wondered what you'd look like if you were a bit blue.”   
  
       A dragged pause, then Sicheng lifted his head, “Are you insisting that you want to choke me?” his question hung in the quiet quarters for just a moment.   
  
       “You don't seem to be too against it, given your tone. Choking you is just the— how do you say it? Tip on the iceberg?”   
  
       The fertility God didn't comment on Kun's use of an idiom, but he smiled, finding it cute, “What else do you wan to do to me? Don't be shy, tell me.”   
  
       “Am I ever shy, my love? I don't think I can give a list condensed enough to save time so I'll opt for this: I have a fantasy. I vision you, tied up and bruised—”   
  
       “Bruised? Do you plan to beat me?”   
  
       “I could never,” Kun said, “bruises like the ones you have here, here.” he took a moment to revisit the temple, brushing his fingers over olive skin, stopping at the numerous of purple spots that stained Sicheng's skin. “I want to mark you, every single inch of you is to be mine. I want you tied up, unable to move— your only purpose being my personal whore.”   
  
       “Christ, you animal. I like it,”

        A boisterous voice interrupted their moment. Kun was the first to rise, lifting the blankets to cover the beauty of the other God and slid out of bed, stepping easily into his robes.

        “What is it?” the door made an irritating screech as he opened it up slowly.Renjun stood there, battered and beaten purple, his legs trembling so bad, he could barely stand. His legs finally gave out and he crashed to the floor, blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

       Jaemin’s a selfish God. There’s nothing else that matters to him except for the things  _ he  _ wants. If Yuta and Doyoung had not promised Jaemin Renjun, he would have laughed in their face. Jaemin loves Renjun. To him, he was the most beautiful, the most caring, the most enjoyable. He was surrounded by a purity he’s never encountered before. Sure, Yuta  _ said  _ he could have him, but Jaemin wasn’t stupid, he knew Yuta had ulterior motives. Could he blame him? He had some of his own. He only cared about one thing, and that was having Renjun, but he couldn’t tell him that, not yet. Yuta,unfortunately had picked up on it immediately when they finally got the harvest God to talk-- he saw it in the way he looked at him. 

        So now he lay on his back, an arm wrapped around Jeno’s waist who snuggled up against his side, letting him pepper his neck in kisses. He sighed through his nose. Did he love Jeno too? No. But he would rather have Jeno love him than have to share Renjun with him. As a God of sexual love and beauty, his abilities were endless, including casting spells that clouded the judgment of even the strongest of minds.

 

_         It had been a few hours after Yuta recruited him. He returned to Vale, sneaking into the temple of Jeno. He was a threat, and Jaemin needed that threat to be dealt with. He approached his door, closing his eyes and beginning to morph. His hair became darker, his features became softer. His skin lightened, his figure became smaller, more feminine. His toga stretched until it hit the floor, becoming a dark robe. He shoved the door open, and it made a loud bang, scaring the God that stood inside. His head snapped back, his face melting to a heart warming smile when he saw Renjun’s face.  _

_         “You scared the hell out of me, what brings you here?” Jaemin shrugged, clearing his throat before he spoke. _

_         “I just wanted to see you, I guess.” he said in his best Renjun impersonation he could, and it worked. He could tell by Jeno’s chuckle as he came closer to wrap him up in an embrace. There was no time to waste, Jaemin thought. His original plan was to ease him into it, but the more he stood as Renjun and saw the adoration in Jeno’s eyes, the angrier he got.  _

_         Once they pulled apart, Renjun shoved the other God back. Hard enough to slam him against the wall before his lips crashed into his. The God of the sea was shocked, eyes bugging out of his head, his hands gripping Jaemin’s hips tight.  _

_         Jeno managed to lightly push Jaemin away, “Renjun-- what’s gotten into you--” _

_         “C’mon, touch me,” Jaemin begged, hiking up his robes teasingly. He saw the way Jeno glanced down at his legs, but tore his gaze away, his cheeks turning a bright pink, Jaemin had to smirk. _

_         “Even when the one you love is begging you to touch them, you still manage to stay innocent.” he didn’t mean to let his real voice slip. Jeno caught onto that immediately, squinting.  _

_         “I thought it’d be a bit easier to get you to bend, I don’t really feel like putting in much effort.” he let his disguise go, watching Jeno’s boyish features turn into horror in amusement. He made a move to dip, but he found himself trapped between strong arms. A hand gripped his jaw, and he shoved him back into the wall before leaning in-- _

         A particular nip brought Jaemin out of his stupor. He blinked rapidly. That day changed a lot of things. Made him question his morals, his values, his feelings, his identity...was he really that cruel? Was he willing to ruin everything else for someone who doesn’t love him back? A sweet kiss to hips made him turn his head, a soft smile cracking his lips.

        “I love you,” the words slipped before he could stop them as he imagined Renjun taking Jeno’s place. 

        His answer was mechanical, “I love you too,”

        Jaemin reached out, brushing dark bangs from a pretty face. He kissed Jenos’s forehead, watching him close his eyes in content. God, he was torturing himself now, his heart ached, but he knew to be patient. He’ll get what he wants.

        All he has to do was wait. 

 

        “I don’t think you understand how Renjun’s absence has affected Sicheng, you idiot.” Kun growled, his hands slamming on the marble table that sat beneath him, cracking it under his strength, “his child is gone, most likely kidnapped and all you have done was demand more from him!”

        Taeyong, God of spring and vegetation stood up as well, his pink hair flying, “In case you haven’t noticed yourself, the mortals have two months to grow enough crops to harvest before the winter. Renjun cannot die, humans, however can! Tell  _ Sicheng  _ to get out of his feelings and think about the ones we are  _ supposed  _ to protect.” he snapped back, his anger just as potent in the air. The meeting hall got quiet then, watching the two Gods glare at each other before finally another body stood up. Dressed in light blue robes that hung off his shoulders and long gray hair that fell all the way down past his backside, Jungwoo, God of healing and protection spoke up in his soft voice. 

        “Renjun being gone has caused problems inside and outside the temples, can we agree on that? Either way, the solution is to get him. How about we talk about  _ that  _ instead of plotting to kill each other?” his words were coaxing enough, making both Gods sit back down in their respectful chairs. Everyone else sighed in relief. 

        “Okay,” the most respected God at that table spoke up. Taeil, God of wisdom and war strategy, “I have no doubt that it was kidnap.”

        “You think a God did it?” Chenle, God of the hunt spoke up. Taeil nodded grimly, his jaw clenching. 

        “No human would be able to do it, it only makes sense.” the room was silent for a moment more, everyone working their gears. Who would have taken Renjun? 

        Johnny, God of fire and blacksmithing grunted, “Is it not obvious? Who’s the only  _ freak _ we know that would actually take someone to spite Sicheng?” 

        “So you mean Yuta?” Jaehyun, God of wood, fields and flocks, concluded, before he nodded, “that makes sense. But, Yuta isn’t allowed in the mortal realm, he’s been banished from just about any realm in existence.”

        “How do you know Renjun was taken from Earth?” Taeil piped in curiously. The messenger God, Mark decided to speak up,looking at him. 

        “Our source, Jaemin, said so. They found his crown on Earth,” he said.

        A long pause, “So where is Jaemin now?” Mark opened his mouth to reply, but shut it when he noticed that he, along with Jeno were nowhere to be seen. Just then, as if they heard them, they made their entrance, looking like hell. Jaemin was sporting a couple of bruises and gashes, and Jeno with a busted leg, he had to limp. Jungwoo’s instincts kicked in and he rushed over to them, but as soon as he touched Jaemin’s shoulder, he dissolved to dust. Gold shimmers spreading like a fire with Jeno along with him. It caught the Gods in the room off guard. Jungwoo collapsed, unmoving,  Kun was the first to get up, his lover and Taeyong right behind him. 

        “It’s a trap! Yuta must be here!” all the Gods were on guard, not daring to go near the dust that managed to knock Jungwoo unconscious. The room was sent into a dead silence, the older Gods in the room moving to protect the younger ones. They waited. 

 

        Donghyuck, God of the sun, is beautiful. He was a tanned boy, his copper bangs falling gracefully in his innocent face. He sat, perched up on his throne he had made for him of pure gold, twirling a small model on the sun in his fingers that matched the sun henna on his shoulder. Donghyuck loved henna, he had the solar system, small, but very apparent across his chest and a big dipper right on his ribs. He also loved music and dance, if Ten hadn’t taken that spot, he would be the God of dance and music. He sat in his own bliss, until footsteps could be heard. 

        He straightened up, watching a familiar face approach him, “Ah! Mark!” he smiled, hopping down from his throne, his gold sheer robes forming a pool at his feet as he stepped forward to embrace his friend. 

        “Donghyuck, I came to see you in regards to the harvest. Well, I have a question,” The sun God rolled his eyes, dreading this time of year. A time of year where the nature Gods give a helping hand to the mortal realms on Earth in providing themselves with food. Donghyuck, was the most vital piece to the harvest, they needed his assistance in providing the plants their light. Mark in the middle of speaking when they both heard a shout in the distance. Donghyuck jumped.

        “What was that?” Donghyuck went to leave to investigate, but Mark couldn’t let him leave the room. He lunged forward, grabbing Donghyuck’s wrist and yanking him back. 

        “It sounds like it could be dangerous out there, maybe you should stay in here.” he tried to coax him, but the stubborn boy pushed him away.

        “If something’s happening out there, don’t you think they need me to help?” 

        “No!” Mark suddenly shouted, “No! I mean, think about it, Renjun is missing, and the harvest is just two months away. What if there’s an attack or something? Won't they lose everything if you were to be snatched too?”

        The younger God huffed, “Yes Mark, but I can’t sit here and do  _ nothing.  _ Now move, and what’s wrong with you? You’d be the first one out there to help too.” his statement made the messenger’s eyes widen, before they suddenly went calm as he sighed. 

        “Y’know,” he said, his voice not sounding like his own, “it’s really hard to do an impression on someone this annoying.” Donghyuck scowled, but soon his face turned into horror as Mark suddenly started to change. He backed up, watching Jaemin smile back at him. If Mark’s not here, Donghyuck thought, then where--? He was suddenly grabbed, but he slipped from Jaemin’s grasp, landing a kick to his stomach, making him grunt. He recovered quickly and lunged for Donghyuck’s neck. He forgot how great of a fighter he was, he was definitely trained by Ten with his intricate style of fighting much similar to those found in Asia. It made him angry, it was only a matter of minutes before his decoys were to appear. He needed to grab Donghyuck and get the hell out of here. 

        But everytime he tried something, it was professionally countered by a fist, or a leg, or even a blast. Jaemin, although he could defend himself, was not a fighter. If he can manage to just  _ touch  _ him, he can knock him out with a quick spell. The hard part was getting his hand on him.  _ He doesn’t have the fucking time.  _

        As if his prayers were answered, familiar dark branches shot out and gripped onto the Sun God’s wrists, rendering him defenseless, or so they thought. Donghyuck could still use his legs. He gave Jaehyun a droll stare. 

        “You couldn’t have gotten his legs too?” 

        “Oh shut up and knock him out, I barely managed to sneak from the meeting hall-- for your ass.” came the snarky reply.

        “My hero,” Jaemin responded, his tone drenched in sarcasm. He approached, dodging a well aimed kick to his head. He grabbed Donghyuck’s ankle, and was aiming to break it-- but it seemed the Sun God was flexible enough to have is leg lifted all the way up. The older boy smirked at that, leaning in close as he licked his lips. 

        “You’re flexible,” he whistled, his hand coming up and gripping a small jaw before he pecked plush lips so sweetly, it would have been mistaken as love, “that’s pretty sexy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's kinda boring, but important.  
> sorry for any mistakes uwu

        The first thing Jaemin wished for was to untie Renjun. So, Yuta complied, freeing him from his restraints. Instantly Renjun had landed a slap to the seduction God’s face, something he couldn’t do while tied up. Yuta smiled, and rubbed his cheek before he said some chilling words.  _ ‘If only Jaemin hadn’t claimed you first.’  _ Since then, Renjun made sure to steer clear of him. He made time to explore the very small realm he was trapped in, first thing he noticed: he couldn’t use his powers. Which irritated him, that means he can’t just leap out of here and return to Vale. 

_         Vale.  _ He shook his head. He can’t beat himself up more than he already did. As soon as the word left his mouth, he spent the next hour or two crying his eyes out, apologizing to Sicheng...and everyone else he put in danger. Jaemin had left, swearing to Yuta that he would return with Sicheng, alive. The realm though, it was a temple with plenty of rooms and halls, there was no outdoors. He, however, had a less than pleasant room to stay in, deep in the dungeon. His room was small, with only one way out. A small window was above his bed, and a few candles lit the room. The walls were stone, making it feel like prison. When he wasn’t out wandering (under close watch) he spent his time sitting in his room-- thinking.

        His mind couldn't help but go back to when he was brought here, Jaemin and Jeno  _ hurting  _ him. The dead look in Jeno’s eyes sent shivers down his spine. Never had he seen Jeno look like that, ever. And for him to side with Yuta, the only banished God in existence? It had been at least a few decades since he's last seen Yuta, and the last time he saw him was back when Sicheng had thrown him out of his temple right on his ass. Was he really plotting his revenge after all these years?  He heard rumors about Jaemin deflecting. There was no shock there. He was always mean, always suspicious, always cruel. He never said much, but when he did, it was either sarcasm or insults. There was no in between with him. 

 

_         “Jaemin, where are you going?” Renjun yelled across the dark field that separated Vale and a new realm that has gone unheard of for decades. Jaemin smirked, turning.  _

_         “Are you concerned for me?” he asked with a taunting tilt of the head. Blood rushed to Renjun's soft cheeks.  _

_         “You have no business leaving Vale. What is this place anyway? It's so dark and gloomy. The grass is even dying. Tell me!”  _

_         “I quite like it here. It's quiet,” Jaemin said with a slight pout, watching an angry God stomp towards him. A smile curled his lips. He reached out, barely dodging a slap as he held the smaller God's hands behind his back.  _

_         “I'll stay,” he mused, “under one condition. You ditch Jeno,” he watched Renjun’s face curl into confusion. He struggled against his grip.  _

_         “What is with you and Jeno? Do you hate him? Or do you love him so much you don't want me around him?”  _

_         Jaemin chuckled, “Why would it concern you if I loved him or not?”  _

_         “Because I do!” just seconds after those words left his lips, a sudden blast of energy caught him in the chest and he was being launched across the field. He landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He recovered, sitting up to see a cold face staring back into his. He glared at Jaemin, getting up on his feet.  _

_         “What the hell was that for?” he demanded, rubbing at his chest. A hand snatched him by the throat and he choked, eyes going wide.  _

_         “If you love Jeno,” the pink haired God said lowly, his voice dropping, “then why the fuck are you chasing me? Shouldn't you be all over him?” he leaned in, watching those dark eyes twist in fear, “Get the fuck away from me.”  _

        The other Gods warned him not to get too close to Jaemin. They warned him not to go anywhere alone with him. They warned him not to show him any kindness. But he did just that. He always approached him. And Jaemin would smile back at him. He was harmless and gentle. What was wrong? He was the product of Yuta and Doyoung, God of the Underworld. That's why he was hated by everyone. When Kun beat him for  _ glancing  _ at Sicheng the wrong way, he raced to defend him, throwing his body out and taking a few lashes himself. That day had been the day Jaemin changed, forever. 

        Renjun heard the door to his room open, making him turn his head to see Jeno walking in, a tray of food in his hands. He set it on the small table next to the bed and turned to leave, but Renjun reached out and stopped him.

        “Why are you doing this? Why do you side with them?” his question hung in the air. Jeno turned to him, eyes holding no emotion. 

        “Because I love Jaemin. Wherever he goes, I go,” his tone was off...as if he was programmed to say that. It sounded too rehearsed. Was he under a spell? Renjun blinked before leaning in and pressing his lips against Jeno's. He pulled back, expecting some type of reaction...but there was none. He did notice, however, the way Jeno stumbled as he left the room. He took note of that. 

         Donghyuck was one fiesty son of a bitch, Jaemin concluded. He'd been bitten  _ at least  _ ten times since arriving back with Jaehyun in tow, who thankfully conjured a leaf to cover his mouth.They set him down, watching him struggle to break from the binds that kept him tied. 

        Jaehyun turned to him, “Do you think Yuta will be mad that we didn't bring Sicheng?” Jaemin shook his head. 

        “No, because this makes us a step closer to luring him out. Donghyuck is the most important piece to the harvest, and we have him. Their sun is gone.” 

        “We took him from the realm, doesn't that mean it'll forever be night in the mortal realm?” Jaehyun asked, glancing down at Donghyuck who glared at them so intensely, he waited to melt. 

        “How long can humans last without a sun? That's a question we'll soon find out. It's nice finally spending time with you Donghyuck, like we did all those years ago.” he shook his head, “you still don't fail to turn me on. If I hadn't been so determined to make Renjun mine, who knows what I'd do to you.” his words successfully made Donghyuck cringe. He shivered. 

        Jaemin tore his gaze from him to look at Jaehyun, “I didn't know you were in on this. What's your motive? What did Yuta promise you?” Jaehyun sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. 

        “Respect,” Jaemin was about to comment when the door to the cold room opened, a stumbling Jeno came in. The pink haired God caught him before he could fall. His eyes held question. Then he noticed, right away. He told Jaehyun to keep an eye on the sun God as he dragged Jeno out of the cell, slamming him against the wall across the hall. Jeno gasped before lips slammed against his in a kiss so heated, he whimpered. 

       Jaemin sensed it, his spell had been cracked and it was damn near disappearing. If Jeno hadn't came to him, it would have worn off and who knows what would happen. But what was strong enough to do that? Was it Yuta? No, he wouldn't. He had nothing to gain from that. Was it Renjun? There was no other way to explain it. Either he  _ knows  _ Jeno’s under, or he did something that unintentionally disrupted the spell. 

        Whichever it was, it still pissed him off. And that familiar hatred was burning through his veins. He was  _ still  _ worried about Jeno yeah? Good. Jaemin looked into dead eyes, smiling sweetly as he pecked soft lips 

        “Take off your robes,” 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weird and short w/ an awkward ending oof yw

_        “Not like that you dummy,” a young Renjun giggled, smacking the dirt from his friend’s hands as he collected rich soil in his own, “how is a flower going to grow in such dry dirt? Here, use this to plant it.” _

_         “Geez, no need for the name calling,” Jaemin had grumbled, following Renjun’s directions. He never saw himself planting flowers...he thought it was quite girly, but here he was, helping Renjun finish the garden Taeyong was too lazy to do himself, not that Renjun gave a damn. He loved this sort of thing. _

_         "Y’know,” Jaemin sighed, “I’ve never done this before.” _

_         “Never? Sicheng didn’t teach you?”  _

_         “No, Sicheng doesn’t teach me anything. I can’t even remember the last time he spoke to me honestly.” he said with a bitterness that left him numb all over again. His friend looked down in guilt, his fingers grazing over the black soil they sat upon.  _

_         “I wish Sicheng treated you like the rest of his children,”  _

_         “I’m not his child, he didn’t create me.” _

_         “I know...but you’ve been here since you were born, I don’t see why he doesn’t see you as one of his already.” _

 

_         “What the hell do you want us to do with him? He can’t stay here!”  _

_         “And where will he put him? The child stays, Kun, and that’s final. I don’t care whose child he is. He remains here.” _

_         “Why would you want to keep a reminder of Yuta in our realm? I say we hand him right over to his useless father, maybe he’ll die and rid us all of the trouble.” a hand came down on Kun’s face faster than he could register. The flesh on his face was singed.  _

_         “Talk like that about a child again and you’ll regret it. He. Stays. Here, that’s final.” Kun wiped his mouth, flexing his jaw to make sure it wasn’t broken before he stepped back.  _

_         “Fine, he can stay,” he said too calmly, then he vanished. Young Jaemin sat outside of Sicheng’s quarters, gold tears falling down his round face and his lip quivered. Why did Kun hate him so much? Why did he not want him here? What did he do wrong? He burst into sobs, the force shaking his small body as he slumped against the door. He didn’t notice the gentle hand scooping him up and cradling him close. He didn’t notice the soft kiss that was planted on his head and the hand rubbing his back. But he noticed the hum, that soft lullaby so beautiful, he stopped crying. He looked up into gold eyes.  _

_         “I won’t let Kun hurt you,” Sicheng whispered, “I won’t let him hurt you.”  _

 

_         Jaemin gasped as his back burned, the pain bringing him to his knees and he trembled. Kun hit him again and again with that whip. A whip he cursed to flames. He yelped, tears brimming his eyes as he tried to crawl away. Another fucking beating, and nobody was here to protect him-- _

_         “Stop!” a body collided with him and he flopped on the ground. The whip came down again, Jaemin waited to feel the pain, but it never came. Instead, it was Renjun who screeched as the scorching whip came across his face.  _

_         “Renjun!” Kun’s attitude changed in seconds. His eyes widen and he bent down, but he was pushed away by a tear stained Renjun, who stood up with his friend behind him. _

_         “Leave him the fuck alone ya hear? Leave. Him. Alone!”  _

_         “Listen--” _

_         “No you listen! What did Jaemin do to you? Why do you have to hit him?” he paused to rub at his cheek that burned to hell and back, “you’re a disgusting God and I hope you fucking rot!”-- _

 

        Jaemin’s eyes slid open, staring into a mass of black locks that tickled his nose.  _ Jeno.  _ He remained sleep, snuggled up under the covers. Jaemin peeked, examining the array of bruises scattered on his neck and there was probably even more on his chest. Soon, dark eyes stared into his, and soft lips kissed his. Jeno’s movements were so mechanical, it was painful to watch. He never smiled anymore, he never played with those stupid fish in that pond anymore. He wasn’t Jeno, and Jaemin was at fault for it. He’s debated letting him go, but he’s been under for so long-- he’s scared of the result. Would he deflect? Would he pursue Renjun again? Would he be angry? Too many ending results. Jaemin wanted to avoid them all. He twisted his body, sliding out of bed and slipping into his robes just as the door was opening and a great aura surrounded him. God of seduction was in the room, and he made his presence known. 

        “Errand boy~” he sang, giving a sinister smile, “daddy wants to talk to you~ oh, tell your puppet to stay in here until we get back.” 

        The meeting hall was grand...and dark. Seems this whole place was dark as hell. They sat down at the big roundtable, their chairs looking like tiny gothic thrones, and at the head was Doyoung, God of the underworld himself. He sat with a snug look on his face, wearing a black toga that and a back dog rested in his lap. His black eyes followed Jaemin as he sat down.

        “It’s been awhile, a century almost? You’ve grown,”

        “Just get on with what you need to tell me,” his tone was flat, and Doyoung didn’t like that one bit, but he continued on. 

        “Do they know?” what a vague question. It could have so many meanings. 

        “No, they don’t. As far as I’m concerned, I’m just a rebellious God running about,” he said with a smug look that amused Doyoung to his dark core. His lips curled into a smile, his fingers scratching lightly on the pup’s head. “Let’s keep it that way, yes?” 

        “I never got the chance to ask you this before, so I ask now: what is the point in doing this? You do realize that killing off the humans can in turn hurt us, right? Humans dying equals no worshippers and that saps just about half of our powers.” Jaemin explained. 

        The dark lord gave his head a tilt, “I’ve been considered that outcome. We will lose worshippers, yes, but I don’t think you realize the sore purpose of your birth my child.” he paused to scan Jaemin’s face, “Your life had, and still has value to Yuta and I. You’re probably curious as to how you even became to be.” 

        “Tell me since we’re here,”

        “I’m sure you know of Sicheng’s power to give birth. That’s not his only power. Sicheng has to ability to grant anyone else the ability to bear child. After some persuasion on Yuta’s part, he was easily able to get his own temporary uterus.” he sighed, “Thus you were born.”

        “But,” Jaemin interjected, “that doesn’t explain who I am. You and I know damn well I am different from the Gods that live in Vale.”

        “True. That’s where Lucas comes into play, I’m sure you’ve heard of our beloved God of chaos and war yes? He’s also very good with potions, spells, and curses.”

        “So you cursed me? Why are you taking so long to get to the point?” he was irritated now, Doyoung picked up on it instantly, and so did Yuta.

        “Child,” Yuta said, flipping his bangs away from his face, “you serve as a source of power for us, that is all. Once the humans die off, slowly, we’ll be extracting power from you...and whoever else has joined us. I seriously have forgotten who’s with us by now. Jaemin, although we have grown to love you, your only purpose is to provide us with the power we need.”

        “....you’re both incredibly  _ stupid. _ ” was Jaemin’s quiet and calm response. Yuta’s eyes bugged out of his head and he sputtered, but he was cut off, “Not only did you create me out of pure selfishness, you’ve made the biggest mistake by making me hate you both as much as I hate the Gods in Vale.  _ Neither  _ of you will lay one finger on me when you become so weak all you can do is piss yourselves. I want one thing, and one thing only and I will do anything in my power to have it. Don’t make me hurt you, because I’ll hurt you worse than  _ Sicheng  _ could ever. I will do damage that even Jungwoo can’t heal you. Don’t mess this up for yourselves,"   



End file.
